1. Field of the Invention
The present invnetion relates to fishing equipment and, more particularly, to a device for dispensing and retrieving fishing line directly to and from a fishing reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Uniformly feeding and removing fishing line to and from a fishing reel has heretofore been a cumbersome procedure and presented a variety of problems. When removing fresh line from a spool, one must draw the line tangentially from the spool perpendicular to the axis of rotation or the line will twist and/or knot. The same is true when removing old line from a fishing reel --although in this case, it is also important to evenly and uniformly wind the line on an empty spool for satisfactory storage.
It has been common in the prior art to loosely nail a spool of fishing line to an upright support and wind the line onto a reel. This is clearly an unwieldy and cumbersome technique especially if the technique is carried out with the reel remaining on the fishing pole. An alternative procedure is simply to have one person hold the spool of line and allow it to rotate while another person cranks the fishing reel to draw the line onto the reel.